


Anniversary

by Marta



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-28
Updated: 2005-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after the Quest for Erebor, some of Bilbo's companions visit him in the Shire.</p><p>Third Place --- Third Place, The Hobbit/Drabbles, 2005 MEFAs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

"Esgaroth flourishes?"

"The river still runs gold, so they say."

Bilbo smiled. "Fifty years. I can hardly believe it. And what news from Erebor?"

Bifur's smile widened. "The rivers may soon run true-silver, if our hopes be not cheated. Balin has set out for Moria - "

Bilbo coughed on the pipeweed-smoke he had inhaled. Moria! The Lonely Mountain had many treasures, and the skill to forge new ones. But beneath Khazad-dum lay wealth beyond any dwarf's dream. What an adventure!

He would follow Balin someday. The Took heart still beat in his breast. Adventure would call him ere the end - but not quite yet.

 

 ****


End file.
